masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nysiana Velyanis
"They may see me bleed, they may see me cry. They will not see me disguise what they did. I... am a survivor; let them see my scars and know that I will never break." - Deputy Nysiana 'Nessie' Velyanis, The Citadel, 2175 Nysiana 'Nessie' Velyanis is a member of the Systems Alliance Marshal Services, serving in the Citadel Marshal Office, as well as a former Legio of the Turian Hierarchy. Velyanis is a trained maintenance and repair specialist in Turian Naval vessels and components, with a variety of skills to include breaching structures and boarding vessels. She is also being trained on-the-job as a Marshal Deputy, using her skills while learning to become and Officer of the Law. Due to her lineage and past, Velyanis sees herself as a 'Human' cop. Nessie is a part of the Peacemaker series. Biography Nysiana Velyanis has the distinction to having been born a pariah to a disgraced family in the Turian Hierarchy. Her grandsire was a Legatus Legionis of the Sixth Hastati Legion deployed onto Taetrus during a Separatist uprising. Due to a clever complex ambush involving mines and the element of surprise, the Sixth was forced to surrender to enemy elements. Blackwatch members were sent to complete the mission, rescuing the Sixth, but the damage had been done. For his failure, Nevus Velyanis was punished and disgraced, the rightful face markings erased and marked with the pattern of shame for his cowardice. His entire line was force to comply with the sentencing, including his son and newborn granddaughter. At fifteen years of age, Nysiana, like other youths throughout the Hierarchy, was sent to Mandatory Military Service, joining the ranks of the jundi in Basic Service Training Camp. The six month basic service trained Velyanis in all the basic skills a Turian needed to serve, but Basic was hell; she was selected for the worst of duties, picked upon by the Instructors for any incriminations, and hazed by the other recruits. She completed BSTC as a Third-Tier Citizen when the Selective Service List announced each jundi's ''Advanced Training School for their proscribed duty. For Velyanis, she was selected to become a Bosum's Mate, Third Class; Sanitation, Maintenance, and Repair for Naval Vessels. It would be a position she would hold for five years, never advancing in rank or meritocracy. Her Active Service was much like her life; picked for the worst duties, kept up longer than everyone else, the butt of pranks and incriminations. In boarding actions or breaching actions, she was always the first one in; the expendable one no one minded losing. Her duties had her fixing leaking pipes, rewiring harnesses, tightening screws and bolts, repairing broken machinery, and scraping rust and waste product off the decks and hulls of her postings. Her life changed when Velyanis looked upon a Citadel posting board for jobs, and came across one created by Marshal Sam Collins. ''Prodiderat Nysiana Velyanis, never seeing an end to the abuse and shame of her life, chanced upon the sight of a posting upon a Citadel job board looking for Deputies for the Citadel Marshal Office. Having wished to be a part of the Hierarchy's Civil Protective Services, Velyanis took a chance by studying up the requirements of Human police officers, and filled out an application and requesting an interview. Much to her surprise, not only was an interview granted, but her candor of becoming a Deputy while making up in her deficiencies in understanding of Human culture and lack of law enforcement experience impressed Marshal Collins enough to give the Turian female the opportunity to prove herself. After the successful interview, Velyanis knew that in order to become a Deputy, she would have to be drummed out of the service of the Hierarchy. With this in mind, she approached the CO of her vessel, the Dreadnought-Class THV Valiant Resolution, ''asking to be relieved of duty; something that every single one of her superiors had all but taunted her into doing. Things took a turn for a worst. The Admiral accepted her request without fanfair, but then ordered for her ''Prodiderat; punishment. Velyanis had been hung upside down by her spurs until they broke from her weight, had been beaten by a squad with the buttstocks of their service rifles, and her backplate peeled off. Immensely injured, Nysiana made her way off the Valiant Resolution and headed towards Marshal Collins' personal apartment, having nowhere else to go. Velyanis spent a week in recovery from her injuries, requiring a synthesized back place to replace her natural one, and time to heal her broken bones and damaged plates. Despite her injruies that were attended to by Collins' use of a Doctor working for the Office of Special Tactics brought in by Centurion Nihlus Kryik, the Citadel Marshal was still willing to let Velyanis pursue her dream of being a Marshal Deputy. A 'Human' Cop Nysiana Velyanis, now a Deputy of the Citadel Marshal Office, works alongside her Human counterparts, serving the Marshal with distinction and pride. Category:Turians Category:Peacemaker Series